soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Easter in the NAC
Easter in the NAC is a reoccuring event that happens around Easter time every year on Solia. The event has always involved dying easter eggs and is known for its usual involvement with factions. Dying eggs requires supplies to be bought and makes this event a big gold sink to help the site's economy. Many egg recipes return each year while new ones are added into the pool of eggs to create. :Return to Past Events. 2015 house-bunny.png|House Bunny set business-bunny.png|Business Bunny set egg-hunter.png|Egg Hunter set house-bunny-hat.png house-bunny-top.png house-bunny-skirt.png house-bunny-basket.png house-bunny-heels.png business-bunny-ears.png business-bunny-monocle.png business-bunny-top.png business-bunny-jacket.png business-bunny-staff.png business-bunny-pants.png egg-hunter-bow.png egg-hunter-wings.png egg-hunter-cape.png egg-hunter-vest.png egg-hunter-dress.png egg-hunter-shorts.png easter-plesiosaur-top.png easter-plesiosaur-bottom.png The 2015 event brought back the involvement of factions. It was decided in a site poll to rebuild the factions system to make them more usable in features throughout the site. Similar to the previous year, the event was in a leaderboard format. Only the first place egg maker earned a Easter Egg Making Crown. Each batch turned in also earned your faction a point and yourself 20 experience towards your faction level. Solar won first place, eclipse came in second, and lunar in third. You can view the full detailed results here. Mira also held two eggy emergency quests lasting 48 hours to turn in large amounts of eggs to earn special items. Early Clear: (50 batches in 48 hours) * Business Bunny Ears Point Items: * Business Bunny Monocle (10 points) * Business Bunny Top (35 points) * Business Bunny Pants (80 points) * Business Bunny Jacket (140 points) * Business Bunny Staff (215 points) Rank Items: * House Bunny Heels (75%) * House Bunny Skirt (60%) * House Bunny Top (40%) * House Bunny Basket (20%) * House Bunny Hat (10%) Eggy Emergency Quests: * Egg Hunter Wings ( 250 lovely eggs ) * Egg Hunter Bow ( 75 budgie eggs ) * Egg Hunter Cape ( 75 budgie eggs ) * Egg Hunter Vest ( 75 budgie eggs ) * Egg Hunter Dress ( 75 budgie eggs ) * Egg Hunter Shorts ( 75 budgie eggs ) Random Turn-in Drop: * Easter Plesiosaur Recolors: orchid-house-bunny.png|Orchid House Bunny set orchid-business-bunny.png|Orchid Business Bunny set black-house-bunny.png|Black House Bunny set black-business-bunny.png|Black Business Bunny set yellow-house-bunny.png|Red House Bunny set yellow-business-bunny.png|Red Business Bunny set orchid-house-bunny-hat.png orchid-house-bunny-top.png orchid-house-bunny-skirt.png orchid-house-bunny-heels.png orchid-house-bunny-basket.png ocean-business-bunny-ears.png mint-business-bunny-monocle.png mint-business-bunny-jacket.png ocean-business-bunny-top.png orchid-business-bunny-pants.png mint-business-bunny-staff.png black-house-bunny-hat.png black-house-bunny-top.png black-house-bunny-skirt.png black-house-bunny-heels.png black-house-bunny-basket.png grey-business-bunny-ears.png silver-business-bunny-monocle.png grey-business-bunny-jacket.png black-business-bunny-top.png black-business-bunny-pants.png silver-business-bunny-staff.png yellow-house-bunny-hat.png yellow-house-bunny-top.png yellow-house-bunny-skirt.png yellow-house-bunny-heels.png yellow-house-bunny-basket.png orange-business-bunny-ears.png red-business-bunny-monocle.png red-business-bunny-jacket.png orange-business-bunny-top.png yellow-business-bunny-pants.png red-business-bunny-staff.png :You can also visit the Exchanger to find all of the recipes for these items. 2014 blueberry-sunday-attire.png|Blueberry Sunday Attire set dutch-settler.png|Dutch Settler set dutch-settler-2.png|Dutch Settler set easter-dolly.png|Easter Dolly set blueberry-sunday-attire-hat.png blueberry-sunday-attire-top.png blueberry-sunday-attire-corset.png blueberry-sunday-attire-overskirt.png blueberry-sunday-attire-skirt.png blueberry-sunday-attire-stockings.png blueberry-sunday-attire-boots.png dutch-settler-hat.png dutch-settler-paperboy-hat.png dutch-settler-top.png dutch-settler-vest.png dutch-settler-apron.png dutch-settler-skirt.png dutch-settler-trousers.png dutch-settler-clogs.png easter-dolly-bow.png easter-dolly-collar.png easter-dolly-sleeves.png easter-dolly-dress.png easter-dolly-hipbow.png easter-dolly-gloves.png easter-dolly-heels.png plastic-tulips.png quackers.png easter-ankylosaurus-front.png easter-ankylosaurus-back.png In 2014 the event returned using a leaderboard format. Each batch of eggs earned you a point towards the leaderboard. The top ten egg makers overall earned a Easter Egg Making Crown. Prizes were earned by reaching specified point goals, finishing at a certain percentile level of participation, and having the chance to earn a random item upon turning in a batch. Factions did not play a part in this event, but involved Solia's plot as every batch turned in also counted as a vote towards whether Ariel would remain a mutant or return to being human. In the end, the votes favored Ariel became human again. Early Clear: * Plastic Tulips * Quackers Point Items: * Dutch Settler Hat * Dutch Settler Paperboy Hat * Dutch Settler Top * Dutch Settler Vest * Dutch Settler Apron * Dutch Settler Skirt * Dutch Settler Trousers * Dutch Settler Clogs Rank Items: * Blueberry Sunday Attire Hat * Blueberry Sunday Attire Top * Blueberry Sunday Attire Corset * Blueberry Sunday Attire Overskirt * Blueberry Sunday Attire Skirt * Blueberry Sunday Attire Stockings * Blueberry Sunday Attire Boots Random Turn-in Drop: * Easter Dolly Bow * Easter Dolly Collar * Easter Dolly Sleeves * Easter Dolly Dress * Easter Dolly Hipbow * Easter Dolly Heels * Easter Ankylosaurus Recolors: apple-sunday-attire.png|Apple Sunday Attire set strawberry-sunday-attire.png|Strawberry Sunday Attire set seafoam-easter-dolly.png|Seafoam Easter Dolly set apple-sunday-attire-hat.png apple-sunday-attire-top.png apple-sunday-attire-corset.png apple-sunday-attire-overskirt.png apple-sunday-attire-skirt.png apple-sunday-attire-stockings.png apple-sunday-attire-boots.png strawberry-sunday-attire-hat.png strawberry-sunday-attire-top.png strawberry-sunday-attire-corset.png strawberry-sunday-attire-overskirt.png strawberry-sunday-attire-stockings.png strawberry-sunday-attire-boots.png seafoam-easter-dolly-bow.png seafoam-easter-dolly-collar.png seafoam-easter-dolly-sleeves.png seafoam-easter-dolly-dress.png seafoam-easter-dolly-hipbow.png seafoam-easter-dolly-gloves.png seafoam-easter-dolly-heels.png :You can also visit the Exchanger to find all of the individual recipes for these items. 2013 Eggsellent Easter all.png|Eggsellent set Eggsellent bunny ears.png Eggsellent chickie wrangler.png Eggsellent egg.png Eggsellent lamb left.png Eggsellent lamb right.png Eggsellent Leg Bows Body.png Eggsellent neck bow.png Eggsellent nest.png Eggsellent paintbrush.png easter-pterodactyl-front.png easter-pterodactyl-back.png confection-kitty-imposter.png confection-kitties.png In 2013 the event returned with some changes. Instead of the dyes being the same ones used to dye items, special egg dyes were made and sold for much cheaper. This made all egg making 80% cheaper than previous years. Other changes included making it a Faction VS event. Instead of getting a faction point for every turned in batch, your team was awarded a point. The end results where Solar winning with Eclipse in close second. *image:Eggsellent_Neck_Bow.png Eggsellent Neck Bow *image:Eggsellent_Leg_Bows.png Eggsellent Leg Bows *image:Eggsellent_Paintbrush.png Eggsellent Paint Brush *image:Eggsellent_Egg_Nest.png Eggsellent Egg Nest *image:Eggsellent_Egg.png Eggsellent Egg *image:Eggsellent_Bunny_Ears.png Eggsellent Bunny Ears *image:Eggsellent_Lamb.png Eggsellent Lamb *image:Eggsellent_Chickie_Wrangler.png Eggsellent Chickie Wrangler *image:Easter_Pterodactyl.png Easter Pterodactyl *image:Confection_Kitty_Imposter.png Confection Kitty Imposter *image:Confection_Kitties.png Confection Kitties 2012 Chubby Bunny Pink.png Chubby Bunny Sky.png Chubby Bunny Yellow.png Chubby Bunny Cream.png Chubby Bunny Chestnut.png Chubby Bunny Lavender.png Chubby Bunny Mint.png Chubby Bunny Perido.png Easter Stego Left.png Easter Stego Right.png 2012 The event returned, completed batches this time instead awarded a Plastic Egg. Each batch awarded you a point in your faction. Unfortunately an error occurred during the event which broke the egg making records and so no Easter Crown was awarded. Unopened Plastic Eggs automatically turned into the Easter Stego after 48 hours. *image:Pink_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png image:Sky_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png image:Yellow_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png image:Cream_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png Chestnut_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png image:Lavender_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png image:Mint_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png image:Peridot_Chubby_Bunny_Necklace.png Chubby Bunny Necklace *image:Pink_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png image:Sky_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png image:Yellow_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png image:Cream_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png image:Chestnut_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png image:Lavender_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png image:Mint_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png image:Peridot_Chubby_Bunny_Balloon.png Chubby Bunny Balloon *image:Pink_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png image:Sky_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png image:Yellow_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png image:Cream_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png image:Chestnut_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png image:Lavender_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png image:Mint_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png image:Peridot_Chubby_Bunny_Headband.png Chubby Bunny Headband *image:Pink_Chubby_Bunny.png image:Sky_Chubby_Bunny.png image:Yellow_Chubby_Bunny.png image:Cream_Chubby_Bunny.png image:Chestnut_Chubby_Bunny.png image:Lavender_Chubby_Bunny.png image:Mint_Chubby_Bunny.png image:Peridot_Chubby_Bunny.png Chubby Bunny *image:Easter_Stego.png Easter Stego 2011 easter-parasauro.png easter-lily.png|Easter Lily poses blue-easter.png|Blue Easter set rose-easter.png|Rose Easter set seafoam-easter.png|Seafoam Easter set sunset-easter.png|Sunset Easter set bunny-croquette-wicket.png chick-croquette-wicket.png blue-easter-hat.png blue-easter-top-hat.png blue-easter-ribbon.png blue-easter-tie.png blue-easter-top.png blue-easter-vest.png blue-easter-bustle.png blue-easter-pants.png blue-bunny-croquette-ball.png blue-chick-croquette-ball.png blue-bunny-croquette-mallet.png blue-bunny-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png blue-chick-croquette-mallet.png blue-chick-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png rose-easter-hat.png rose-easter-top-hat.png rose-easter-ribbon.png rose-easter-tie.png rose-easter-top.png rose-easter-vest.png rose-easter-bustle.png rose-easter-pants.png rose-bunny-croquette-ball.png rose-chick-croquette-ball.png rose-bunny-croquette-mallet.png rose-bunny-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png rose-chick-croquette-mallet.png rose-chick-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png seafoam-easter-hat.png seafoam-easter-top-hat.png seafoam-easter-ribbon.png seafoam-easter-tie.png seafoam-easter-top.png seafoam-easter-vest.png seafoam-easter-bustle.png seafoam-easter-pants.png seafoam-bunny-croquette-ball.png seafoam-chick-croquette-ball.png seafoam-bunny-croquette-mallet.png seafoam-bunny-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png seafoam-chick-croquette-mallet.png seafoam-chick-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png sunset-easter-hat.png sunset-easter-top-hat.png sunset-easter-ribbon.png sunset-easter-tie.png sunset-easter-top.png sunset-easter-vest.png sunset-easter-bustle.png sunset-easter-pants.png sunset-bunny-croquette-ball.png sunset-chick-croquette-ball.png sunset-bunny-croquette-mallet.png sunset-bunny-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png sunset-chick-croquette-mallet.png sunset-chick-whimsical-croquette-mallet.png The 2011 Easter event: The goal was to paint eggs in certain patterns 10 at a time for the three factions. Each completed batch was rewarded with an Easter Gift box and raised the user's faction level by 1. Egg patterns ranged from being very easy to very difficult to figure out. Having to buy the materials for egg dyeing caused the event to be quite expensive for some. The top three egg makers in each faction won themselves a special Easter Egg Making Crown. Eggs came with a warning not to open the eggs. Early openers received a dinosaur. * Easter Parasauro * Easter Lily * Blue Easter Bustle * Rose Easter Bustle * Seafoam Easter Bustle * Sunset Easter Bustle * Blue Easter Hat | Smashes to: Blue Bunny Croquette Ball * Rose Easter Hat | Smashes to: Rose Bunny Croquette Ball * Seafoam Easter Hat | Smashes to: Seafoam Bunny Croquette Ball * Sunset Easter Hat | Smashes to: Sunset Bunny Croquette Ball * Blue Easter Pants * Rose Easter Pants * Seafoam Easter Pants * Sunset Easter Pants * Blue Easter Tie * Rose Easter Tie * Seafoam Easter Tie * Sunset Easter Tie * Blue Easter Top | Smashes to: Chick Croquette Wicket * Rose Easter Top | Smashes to: Chick Croquette Wicket * Seafoam Easter Top | Smashes to: Bunny Croquette Wicket * Sunset Easter Top | Smashes to: Bunny Croquette Wicket * Blue Easter Top Hat | Smashes to: Blue Chick Croquette Ball * Rose Easter Top Hat | Smashes to: Rose Chick Croquette Ball * Seafoam Easter Top Hat | Smashes to: Seafoam Chick Croquette Ball * Sunset Easter Top Hat | Smashes to: Sunset Chick Croquette Ball * Blue Easter Vest * Rose Easter Vest * Seafoam Easter Vest * Sunset Easter Vest * Blue Bunny Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Rose Bunny Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Seafoam Bunny Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Sunset Bunny Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Blue Chick Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Rose Chick Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Seafoam Chick Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Sunset Chick Whimsical Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Cream Easter Ribbon * Blue Bunny Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Blue Easter Ribbon * Rose Bunny Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Rose Easter Ribbon * Seafoam Bunny Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Seafoam Easter Ribbon * Sunset Bunny Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Sunset Easter Ribbon * Blue Chick Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Blue Easter Ribbon * Rose Chick Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Rose Easter Ribbon * Seafoam Chick Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Seafoam Easter Ribbon * Sunset Chick Croquette Mallet | Smashes to: Sunset Easter Ribbon Many of the items could be combined with a Smashing Hammer to make even more items for this event. :You can also visit the Exchanger to find all of the recipes for these items. 2009 confection-chickens.png confection-rabbits.png easter-raptor.png easter-raptor-back.png blue-wind-up-chicken.png pink-wind-up-chicken.png yellow-wind-up-chicken.png blue-wind-up-bunny.png pink-wind-up-bunny.png yellow-wind-up-bunny.png blue-chicken-ambush.png pink-chicken-ambush.png yellow-chicken-ambush.png blue-bunny-ambush.png pink-bunny-ambush.png yellow-bunny-ambush.png eggy-ambush.png easter-basket.png blue-wind-up-chicken-slippers.png pink-wind-up-chicken-slippers.png yellow-wind-up-chicken-slippers.png blue-wind-up-bunny-slippers.png pink-wind-up-bunny-slippers.png yellow-wind-up-bunny-slipper.png A similar event also occurred in 2009 under the name "Easter Bunny Helpers" that involved making the requested item in batches as large as possible. No Faction levels were given in 2009 because the faction quests did not exist at the time. Painting the eggs granted Golden Eggs which could be opened to receive easter wind-ups that could be painted or dismantled with a screwdriver and reassembled to make other Easter Items. It was also possible to pull the coveted Confection Rabbits or Confection Chickens. Eggs came with a warning not to open the eggs. Early openers received a dinosaur. * Easter Raptor * Wind-up Chicken | Dyes to: Blue, Pink, Yellow | Can be dismantled to Parts * Wind-up Bunny | Dyes to: Blue, Pink, Yellow | Can be dismantled to Parts * Bunny Ambush | Made from two same colored Wind-ups * Chicken Ambush | Made from two same colored Wind-ups * Eggy Ambush * Easter Basket * Wind-up Chicken Parts | Used to make Slippers * Wind-up Bunny Parts | Used to make Slippers * Grey Wind-up Bunny Slippers | Dyes to: Blue, Pink, Yellow * Grey Wind-up Chicken Slippers | Dyes to: Blue, Pink, Yellow :Visit the Exchanger to find all of the recipes for these items. Category:Events Category:Event items Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 |} Category:Held Category:Floor Category:Wings Category:Pet